


Rumors and truth

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes rumors are just that and sometimes they are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First published in 2006.

~ Rumors and truth ~

 

"Okay Spock, it's your turn."

"My turn? What do you refer to, Dr. McCoy?"

"Dr. Dillon and I have gone through all the others and you are the only person left. So please, come down here. Immeditately", McCoy added. He knew how stubborn Spock can be and he wasn't looking forward at all on the pychological examination of the vulcan. 

A small pause and then a harsh reply. "I'll come down to sickbay when my shift is over. Spock out."

Dr. Leonhard McCoy sighed and closed the com. "All right then. Some time left to do some other work."  
He glanzed at the huge stack of record tapes on his desk. 

Once more he sighed and then went on with the final review of the psychological research headquarters had ordered a few weeks ago. 

"Where is he?" a female voice suddendly demanded to know. McCoy didn't look up. 

"On the brigde." 

"Why? I'd like to finsish the test and he is the last one." Dr. Susan Dillen stood in front of McCoys desk and waitet, her hands resting on her hips. 

"Well, that's Spock. He will come down when his shift is over... in about half an hour" McCoy added with a short look on the clock. But he didn't look at her at all. There was something in here behaviour he didn't like. And, after three week of working together he knew, he did not like anything of her. Neither her look, nor her behavior, or even her work. 

Dr. Susan Dillen had been sent so the Enterprise to lead through that psychological examination of the whole crew. McCoy only had to sit nearby and listen. 

Of course, once every year he had to review the results of those tests beeing made from every crewmember during the academy. Sometimes the psychological status change and when there are too much differences between the new and the older tests, he had to have a closer look.   
But a few weeks ago, headquarters had decided, that this was no more enough. New extensive tests had to be done. And because of that, Dr. Dillen had been sent to the Enterprise to help him. She was fond of hypnosis and so she insists in hyopnotising every single crewmember, from captain down to the cleaning personal. 

McCoy smiled when he rembered the following dance between her an Spock. The vulcan didn't like to be hypnotised and so he managed to flee her all the time. But now, there was no longer a chance to avoid it. 

***

Exact thirty point three minutes later, the door opened and the vulcan first officer came in.   
At once Dr. Dillon started the psychologic examination. Spock had to answer the usual questions about childhood and early adulthood. Then she started the preparings for the hypnosis. As a vulcan, who couldn't be hypnotised as easy as a human, she gave him a medicin, which will lower his instinct shilds. The process lasted a few minutes and Dr. McCoy took that time to have a word with Dr. Dillon in his office. 

"What's on, Dr. McCoy?" She was a bit upset and she made no afford to hide that. 

McCoy went right on target.   
"Remember he's a vulcan and he also is a very privat and proud man. Don't take that easy. I will not permit any questions about privat areas", he made himself clear. "Understood?"

She nodded and then turned around. "Time to start."

Together they reentered the room, in which the vulcan was laying on a biobed.   
Dr. Dillen addressed him: "Are you ready to start?" 

Spock nodded, then he glanced to McCoy. 

"Do you want me to leave, Mr. Spock?" the doctor asked. 

An odd expression rushed through the controlled features. "No. Please stay."

"Well, then go on. Dr. Dillon." McCoy made himself comfortable in a nearby chair and watched silently the hypnotical examination. Everything was al right, but then Dr. Dillon registered a change in the vulcans sexual behaviour. Like smelling a rat she started to search deeper and deeper. 

"Do you like women, or men, or both?"

McCoy sighed. It was a usual question, but he doesn't like Spock beeing asked it. Spock was such a privat and somehow asexual person... He was not sure if the vulcan was interested in a sexual realtionship at all. 

"Both."

McCoy looked up. He was completely surprised by that answer. Dr. Dillen noticed his reaction but went ahead. 

"Does this concerns you?"

"No."

"Does your captain or your shipmates know about your bisexuality?"

"No, neither the captain, nor my shipmates know."

"Are you in love with someone?"

"Yes."

"To a man or a woman?"

"A man."

"Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Who is he?"

The vulcan seems to became uncomfortabel. He slightly shifted on the bed and his features hardened in an to McCoy too familiar way. He rose to his feet.

"Stop that. That's enough!" he shouted and took a deep breath. "There is no reason why he has to answer to whom he's in love with", he then added very clear and very calm. Too calm, but Dr. Dillon didn't get the warning. 

"Yes. It is necessary to answer that question."

"No. It is not. It is only necessary for your own curiosity. I will not permit that! Or is there a hint that those fact is disturbing his duty as a scientific or first officer?"

Dr. Dillen grittet her teeth. "No. There is no such hint", she had to admit. 

"Okay. Wake him up. It's enough, I think."

The psychologist only nodded and then turned again to Spock to end the hypnosis. Dr. McCoy kept standing nearby until Spock got up. With his medoscanner he checked the vulcans biodatas. "Okay... do you feel alright, Mr. Spock?"

A single eyebrow went up. "If you mean, if my physical condition is undisturbed so I can affirm your question."

"Why couldn't you simply say 'yes'?"

"I just did so, Doctor." Spock stood up and went to the office. An half amused, half angry McCoy followed him. 

The two doctors sat down and also offered the vulcan a seat.   
Dr. Dillon had a last look on her notes, then fixed the vulcan with a professional expression. "There were no signs of psychical deseases. Also there are no differences between the last psychological examinatin six months ago and the recent one except for your..."

"Five point eight months", Spock interrupted. 

"What?" Dr. Dillon asked puzzled. 

"The last examination was five point eight months ago."

"Well... if you say so." She shrugged her shoulders.   
"During that examinaton, five point eight months ago," she added ironically " there where no signs of any sexual interest at all. That fact has changed comletely. Why?"

"You also should have had a look on my physical status. During that time I went through pon farr", he answered frankly. 

A sudden flush rose in her face. "Errr... yes... well. That answers my question."   
Then she fixed him again. "Are you aware of your bisexual preferences?"

"Yes, of course. Why shouldn't I?"

"Most men are not aware of their preference for the same gender. This often is a source for problems." 

Spock lifted an amused eyebrow. "I think you aren't aware of the fact that all vulcan men are highly bisexual. Some more, some less. But they are. This I'm aware of since I was a child." 

McCoy had to hide a sudden laughter. >I love the way he is shocking her!When he really prefers men... could then those rumors about him and Kirk be true? Well... I think for me it is better not to know this.I know very well you checked that out in personaHe looks like the prince of a fairy taleWhy the hell do he only have eyes for the captain?Hmm... he hides something. And he seens to be exhausted. And why isn't he in his quarters at this time? In a few hours his next shift begins. I'll have to act.No!That could not be! I couldn't stand... But I have to know...Damn, so he also know that I, too, prefer men... I've to get out of here, immedeately!


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Dillon had enough. She hurried to close the review and then she dismissed the vulcan.   
"I'm glad, he was the last one to examine. It's right what is said about him", she sighed when Spock had left.

"May I ask what you refer to? The rumors about a relationship between him and Kirk?"

"No. Kirk has prooven himself stright, remember? The results have been clear in that area. No, I meant he really has a loose tounge. I wonder no longer why you always quarrel with him."

'I know very well you checked that out in persona', he thought ironically. He knew that since she was on board she had slept every night in the captains quarter's.

"If you say so." 

***

It was late at ships night when McCoy finnished the last report. With a deep sight he leaned back in his seat and stretched his cramped shoulders. 

"Well... some walk would be good now. And something to eat" he told the dark screen of his terminal, when his empty stomach reminded him of the absence of nourishment. 

The mess was nearly empty when McCoy entered a few minutes later. Only one couple and, on another table, three men playing cards. He went to the replicators and ordered himself a meal.   
When he turned round to go to his usually desk, he recognized a lonely person sitting in a dusky area of the mess. For a moment he hesitated, then he went to him. 

"Good evening, Mr. Spock. May I sit down?"

The vulcan slowly looked up. "Take a seat." 

McCoy sat down an began to eat. Quiet he let his gaze wander over the unusal outfit of the vulcan. Spock didn't wear his uniform. He was clad in a dark green tunic made of vulcan silk and black trousers of the same material.   
The human astonished noticed the perfect fitting of Spock skin tone and the colour of his cloths. 'He looks like the prince of a fairy tale', McCoy thought and a wellknown yearning crumped his stomach. 'Why the hell do he only have eyes for the captain?', he asked himself for the hundreds time. 

His gaze hushed to the closed features. 'Hmm... he hides something. And he seens to be exhausted. And why isn't he in his quarters at this time? In a few hours his next shift begins. I'll have to act.'

"So tell me Spock, what's wrong? Do you have a problem?"

The dark eyes fixed him. "No."

"Ah...ah.. Wrong answer Spock. Remember... I'm your doctor and I can see you're tired and exhausted. So 'No' isn't an answer I'll accept. Try again." 

Spock sighed low and went silent for a few minutes. Then he suddenly looked up and met the anxious gaze of the doctor. 

"Why do you think I have a problem?", Spock started another dispute. 

McCoy put his fork aside. "Well... I just mentioned you're tired and exhausted. And it's late at night. You're next shift starts in a few hours. So why do you not rest, or sleep or even meditate to recreate yourself? And you're not in uniform, just to mention."

"I tried but I can't sleep." 

"Why? Was the psychological test too disturbing to you? Or does the result concerns you?"

"No, none of that." 

"So then... begin to speak and tell me what's wrong", McCoy nearly shouted with an angry voice. Sometimes the stubborness of this man drove him crazy! This were those moments he asked himself how he could have fallen in love with him. But he has passed the point of return. For him, it was a fact, that he loves the vulcan. 

"Please, lower your voice Dr. McCoy" Spock requested. Again he bowed his head and stared on the ground.   
"In my quarters... I can hear the captain and Dr. Dillen", he added in a low voice. 

"You... you can hear them?" 

The dark head rose and Spock met his gaze, a twinkle in the eyes. "Yes. She isn't... really quiet at all." 

A thought hit McCoy and he stared at the vulcan. 'No!', he screamed inwardly. 'That could not be! I couldn't stand... But I have to know...'

He cleared his throat. "Are you jealous?"

Spocks head swung round. "Jealous? Why? There is no reason for that."

"Not? I thought... you and Kirk..." McCoy felt heat rising in his neck. He bit his lower lip. 

"Ah... you refer to those rumours. There is no fact in them. Between me and the captain there is just a friendship. Nothing more. And there was never anything else and there will never be more. He's a 'lady's man' and I know he never will take part in a homosexuall realtionship. He's not interessted in men."

"And... why do you know that?"

"I sensed it. For me as a telepath this is one of the things I hardly can avoid, for those emanations of humans are very strong."

Again there was a twinkle in the dark eyes and McCoy felt a sudden rush of heat in his face. 'Damn, so he also know that I, too, prefer men... I've to get out of here, immedeately!'

McCoy stood and fetched his tray. "Well... it's late. I have to go to bed."

Spock also rose to his feet. "I'd like to take a walk in the park. Do you want to join me?"

Only Spocks sudden reaction prevented the tray from beeing smashed, when McCoy suddenly trembeled. Unvoluntarily he touched the doctor's fingers, when he cought the tray. For a moment both of them froze, then McCoy took a deep breath. 

"Thanks. But I think I better go to my quarters and rest."

Spocks gaze fixed him. "Please, Leonard." The low, warm voice sent tremors down McCoys spin.

"Well... okay then. I'll join you."

***

Only the light of the stars enlightened the wide bord park when the two men entered it a few minutes later.   
They walked around side by side in a harmonic silence for a while. Each of them lost in his own thoughts.

"I have to thank you. Dr. McCoy", suddenly Spock stated. 

The doctor turned round, full of asthonishment. "Why? And please... call me Leonard."

Spock nodded. "You stopped Dr. Dillen before she could enter privat areas during the hypnosis."

"You noticed that?" 

"Yes. I did so. A vulcan never is as deep in hypnosis as a human. All the time I was fully aware of her questions and my answers. But I could not act active during that time."

McCoy silently nodded. "So that's why you weren't astonished about the results."   
Uneasy he remembered his own shock, when Dr. Dillen had gone deeper and deeper in the private areas of the vulcans mind and soul. 

"In part. I was aware of those facts bevore the psychological examination."

"Yes. You mentioned that", McCoy remembered himself. 

He stopped walking and fixed the vulcan with a curious gaze. "Tell me why you couldn't sleep. Are the.... noises from the captain's quarters the only reason?"

Slowly Spock shook his head. "No... there are other... reasons."

"Tell me, Spock. Perhaps I can help."

An odd expression appeared in the vulcans face.   
"Perhaps you can", he murmured below voice. Then he turned and again started to walk. McCoy followed him. 

Spock was silent for a while, lost again in his thoughts. Then, low and shy, he began to speak.   
"Since the pon farr something has changed. I always was aware of my preference for men, but that fact never.... disturbed my ability to meditate. And I never act according to that. But now... Every night since Dr. Dillen is on board I can hear them and I started to ask myself...." His voice had become lower and lower until McCoy had to bent forward to hear him. Now the two men where standing very close and McCoy could sense the much warmer temperatur of the vulcan.   
Spock avoided his gaze. Never before he seemed to be such vulnerabel as in this very moment.

"What do you asked yourself?" whispered McCoy. He knew, every loud word would scare the vulcan away. 

"How... how it is to be touched... to... feel." His voice break and he shivered, still avoiding McCoy's eyes. 

For a moment McCoy hesitated, then all so gently, he lifted a hand and touched the vulcan's face with is fingertips. He knew he probably never will get another change to tell his beloved the truth.   
"I wish to show you."

Dark eyes came up. "I'm a bit puzzled. I thought you and Mr. Scott...."

"Scotty?" McCoy grinned. "No, Spock. There's nothing between Scotty an me. Nothing but perhaps our shared preference of a good drink."

McCoy could almost saw the relief in the vulcan's mind.

"So there is no relationship between you and Mr. Scott as the rumors say?"

McCoy's grin widened. "No, absolutly not, Spock."

"Perhaps it would have been wiser not to prefent Dr. Dillen from asking more questions during the hypnosis." Spock suddenly seemed to change the task.

"Why? She was going to ask to whom you're in love with."

"Yes, I know." 

"You don't mind? I interrupted her because I thought that name should stay private."

"Perhaps it was better that way at that time. I guess, the answer would have surprised or even shocked you."

McCoy couldn't resist the lure. "Would you tell me now who he is?"

Spock slowly nodded and turned to fully met McCoys gaze. He lifted one hand, two fingers stretched out and then he tenderly touched the trembling lips of the human.   
"It is you, whom I'm in love with, Leonard", he whispered in a warm voice.

"And I love you, Spock." McCoy hardly could pronounce the words for he was suddenly completely overwhelmed with joy and love for this unique man.

Both men almost forgot to breath. They only stood and looked at each other, completely lost in their mutual feelings.   
Slowly they moved together, embraced each other soft and tenderly. 

Spock burried his face in the other man's neck and inhaled deeply the unique scent of him.   
"I longed for that", he whispered. Then McCoy felt warm lips gently nibbling at his skin, his earlobe.

"Mhhh... don't stop" he purred and nestled even more against the strong lean body.

Suddenly the door opened with a hiss and a group of crewmen entered the park talking and laughing. At once Spock froze and parted from the embrace. 

McCoy took the warmer hand. "C'mon on."

Spock just nodded. McCoy let his hand go and together they walked out of the park. Without speeking they went straight to the next turbolift and then to McCoy's quarters.   
After the door closed behind them McCoy smiled tenderly and caressed the sensitive hands of the vulcan, before he could became embarassed. 

"Don't be afraid. Nothing will happen you do not want to happen. Okay?" 

When the vulcan nodded, he again embraced him and then for the first time their lips met in a tender caress.   
A soft moan escaped the vulcan and McCoy smiled. He took the warm hand and led the trembling vulcan to the bed. 

"Lay down", McCoy whispered. Then he laid also down next to him and started to explore the lean body tenderly with hands, lips and tounge while he gently undressed them both.

"You're beautiful, my overgrown elf", McCoy whispered between two kisses. "I love you so much it almost hurts." 

"Yes... I, too, love you, Leonard, my T'Hyla."

McCoy looked up. "That sounds wonderful. What does it mean."

A small smile appeared on the vulcan's lips. He bent foreward and spread small kisses on the throat and the collarbones of his lover.  
"It's an... ancient... vulcan... word."

"Mhhhh... and what... is the meaning?" McCoy moaned in delight. 

Spock stopped and looked up "What do you guess?"

"Don't kid. Tell me" McCoy demanded while he once more caressed the sensitive hands.

Now it was Spock who enjoyed the sensations. With his eyes closed he just felt. Then he again kissed the cool skin of the human.

"It means... 'friend'.

"Mhhh... I guessed that. And?"

"...and 'brother'."

McCoy waited but Spock just went on to explore his body. 

"There's no more meaning despite those two?" 

"You're curious." The long hot tongue found one already waiting nipple and started to play with it. 

"Yes, my friend, I am. And you just can't stop to quarrel with me even in bed", McCoy said in a mixture between moan and lough. 

"Maybe." Spocks lips found the other one. He kissed it and then looked up, searching for the blue eyes to met his. When McCoy met his gaze he bent forward and kissed him with all the love he felt.   
"And it means 'beloved'."

McCoy smiled at him and nestled against the lean, hot body. There where no more words spoken, just touches and caresses between them. And only moments later they met each other in that one rhythm that guided everything since the beginning of time. 

Some time later when their frantic pants and their running heartbeats had calmed down again they snuggled together.   
They kissed each other gently and then, with arms and legs entwined, they slept.


End file.
